1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to thermal sensing of an integrated circuit of an information handling system (IHS), and more particularly to thermal compensated power management of a central processing unit (CPU) of an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Servers, which are one type of IHSs, are requiring ever increasing accuracy for power telemetry data to be used in system level power and thermal management algorithms. For instance, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) power management algorithms poll CPU load current information from the Voltage Regulator (VR) module in order to optimize CPU performance versus power consumption while still maintaining safe operation of the system. Power measurement is required from the VR module with data reported over the Serial Voltage Identification (SVID) bus. Accuracy of current sense will directly impact system performance, reliability, and power saving.